The depletion of old growth forest has placed increasing demand within the forest industry for alternative wood products which make better use of old growth and stagnant growth timber and which also provide for greater use of second, third and later generation trees.
Several alternative wood products have emerged in an effort to address some of the needs in the industry. In this respect U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,409 discloses a composite wood product formed from four elongated triangular-shaped wood pieces. The four pieces are joined to form a composite wood product having a cross-sectional outline of a parallelogram and a hollow interior. An alternative embodiment is disclosed where each wood piece has a pair of machined keys to improve yield.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,400 there is disclosed a composite wood product formed from four log parts, each log part having a three sided cross-section forming either right angled sectors and a third curved face or a right triangle. The log parts are assembled into a composite wood product so that their right angles form the corners of a rectangle with a hollow interior which is filled with concrete or other structural enhancing material. Similar examples of this alternative wood structure appear in U.S. Reissue 35,327 and French Patent No. 962589. Other attempts to offer improved composite wood products can be found in French Patent No. 2512729 and German Patent No. 964637.
While the composite wood products disclosed in the above mentioned references provide some improvements to the known art, there remains a continuing need for composite wood products providing additional resistance to shearing forces and impact forces, assembled from converted wood parts having a larger bonding surface and having a higher load bearing capacity without the preemptive need for the structural reinforcing material indicated in the prior art. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide alternative converted wood articles for use in making composite wood products to fulfill the above needs in the art.